


Fingers

by whyamidoingthisitswrongbutiloveit



Series: Happy Ending Guaranteed [26]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, M/M, One Shot Collection, Romantic Fluff, slight hand pr0n of the fluffy kind, we all love their hands let's be honest so I give you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 18:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7517894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whyamidoingthisitswrongbutiloveit/pseuds/whyamidoingthisitswrongbutiloveit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean doesn't mind being manhandled, he doesn't mind being pulled along, but Cas never has to pull, really pull. Dean follows, no matter where they go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fingers

**Author's Note:**

> so, yeah. I am trying again :) enjoy!

They’re slender, for a hand belonging to a man. Dean loves to play with them, entwining his own with them. Whenever he remembers the thrill crawling along his spine and taking a place behind his knees, making him want to jump, when Cas took his hand for the first time and tugged Dean along to follow. Dean doesn't mind being manhandled, he doesn't mind being pulled along, but Cas never has to pull, really pull. Dean follows, no matter where they go. Be it Ikea, or to Cas’ weird-ass family dinners, or the day Cas decided that, yes, it is absolutely necessary to visit an ice-skating rink that plays only 70’s disco music.

Dean followed every time. 

But it’s not that he follows blindly, no. He does bitch about it, and Cas kisses the frown and “Nonononono”’s away from Dean's lips and Cas also maybe kinda does certain things with his fingers, from gently scratching Dean's scalp until he purrs, massage the tightness from his shoulders, pinch certain parts until Dean is really needy and goes lower, and lower, and works another kind of magic until the only thought Dean has left is that  _ this is so right _ and  _ I need more _ and  _ I need you  _ and  _ I want to be with you _ and somehow his brain malfunctioned that one time and instead of keening out something embarrassing like  _ I love you _ his brain supported the notion of  _ I need you  _ to escape his lips. 

 

Not that Cas did mind. No, he decided that taking Dean apart and stitch him back together is not satisfying enough because he became relentless, never satiated enough until all he needed to do is pull a pliant and blissed out Dean over himself, hunting freckles on shoulders and an over sensitive chest. Then card his hands through the short strands that turned gold when the sun hit them right, and were the perfect length to pull gently at them (sometimes not too gently).

 

Cas loves to take Dean apart, and having the favour returned, but he delights in the innocent feelings Dean's fingers provide. The gentleness, the warmth, the promise of safety.

Dean does too, he knows. He knows from the way Dean looks at him, searches for any kind of touch whenever they’re near, how he relaxes almost imperceptibly when they hold hands. Also, from that one time they got hammered completely and Dean raved about Cas hands being the perfect fit and that Dean never-ever-ever-ever (insert a slight belch here)  _ ever  _ intends to let go. He had grinned like the shit-faced drunk-on-love-idiot he was, and Cas has shut him up before he finished singing Haddaway’s What Is Love by kissing him.

 

It’s been a couple of years, but Dean still is fascinated with Cas’ fingers. Cas returns the favour.

 

It’s been a couple of years, but Dean still is mesmerised with Cas’ lips. Cas returns the favour, too.

  
It’s been a couple of years, and Cas adds a small, barely-there weight to a finger on Dean's hand. Dean returns the favour.


End file.
